Uncertain
by akuroku-time-sayori
Summary: Xion and Roxas are dating. She wants to take the next step. Roxas however doesn't know. How will Axel help? lemons boyxboy don't like don't read. R&R please


**I don't own Kingdom hearts.**

_**Axel:**_

Boy he turned everything around. I never knew i could feel like this. When I joined the Organization, I didn't question anything but ever since he arrived I don't know what to do. Feelings (or what I thought were feelings) that I wasn't supposed to have, started welling up inside me. He makes me feel like I had a heart. I felt adoration, lust, happiness and heartbreak. Yes even heartbreak. Because he loved her and not me. Its not like i'm going give up though. I mean c'mon Axel doesn't lose. Got it memorized?

_**Roxas:**_

There wasn't much I understood especially about my new life. I have no memories just weird dreams. I have feelings i'm not supposed to have. So i've just been going by my gut ever since. My gut said be nice to Xion. I did. My gut said to trust Axel. I did. My gut said be close to Xion and now I am. But i'm still unsure because though my gut is telling one thing my heart is telling me another. And these things are strange especially considering i'm not supposed to have a heart in the first place...

Xion and I have been together for almost a month now although our relationship is only getting by because Larxene is telling Xion what a relationship is supposed to be like. She will take me with her on strolls through the castle and have tea in Wonderland. According to Larxene we're supposed to feel close and never want to leave each others side. I'm not sure about Xion but I feel closer to Axel than her. Actually thats really why I like meeting at the clock tower everyday after a mission. I get to be close to him.

_**Axel:**_

Today Xion has three missions today. And that means one thing: I get Roxas all to myself this afternoon. I took a bite of my ice cream and smiled as I walked up the stairs of the tower. And there he was. Damn he was cute. He hadn't even heard me yet. I'll just sneak up on him and freak him out a litlle. Taking small silent steps I creeped towards him.

"Hey Axel." Roxas didn't even turn around! How did he know I was here?

"-pfft- Hey Roxas" I sit down beside him and give him one of my signature smiles. He looks over and looks genuinely happy. I wonder if when it comes to my desire for him does he share it. "How was your mission today?"

"Didn't have one." Roxas looked weird the smile washed away.

"Wait what?" This is strange. "How long have you been here?" Could he have been waiting on me?

"About an hour. Heheh no point in leaving you up here by yourself." Roxas turned around and looked at the sunset. He knew Xion was busy today and yet he came to see me. I can't act weird about this.

"Ah I would've been fine." I'm lying I would've missed him like crazy. Oh well. "So How are you and Xion?" I know its bad but i was hoping for some bad news.

_**Roxas:**_

He had to ask about her. Thats alright I guess. It just felt weird though. This pounding in my chest it must have been the memory of a heart. I felt electric around him.

"Uh space case?" Axel waved his hand in front of my face.

"Whoa sorry umm... We're okay." I tried to answer quickly I got really deep in thought there for a second. Axel nodded and laughed. "What is it?"

"Zombie." Axel smiled and laughed some more. I never liked it when he called me that. Doesn't matter though. He nudged me and finished his ice cream. "Well lets RTC"

"Okay i'll walk you to your room." Yeah I don't want to leave his side yet. Wow thats strange. Isn't this how i'm supposed to feel around Xion?

"Heheh thanks." Axel smiled like an idiot. He opened a dark portal and we walked through basically on the opposite side of the castle of where Axels room would be. Perfect. "Oops I guess I over shot it." He scratched the back of his head.

We walked through the castle and talked until we came to the library. Axel heard something and threw me against the wall. His body right up against my back. He held his ear against the wall of the library. I was really nervous not because he heard something, not because someone might see but because this was making my whole body feel fuzzy and I liked it.

_**Axel:**_

I guess I could've done this a different way. But I didn't want to though. He was so warm. I really did hear something going on in the library. It sounded like someone was fighting or in could be going on in there? I reached for Roxas' hand but grabbed his arm instead "C'mon lets check this out." I pulled him through the doorway and past the first bookcase. Roxas looked around the coner and turned red as my hair. I knew he would react like this. There on the library desk Demyx was kissing down Zexions near bare body. I covered Roxas' mouth and dragged him out of the library. I let go of him and kept walking down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" I turn around and Roxas is still red as a beet and looking at the floor. I can only imagine whats running through his head.

"That was Sexy Time with Zexion and Demyx." I smiled at my reference as I leaned against the wall. Roxas looked up at me still blushing.

"But they're guys?" Roxas gulped.

"Mmhmm is there something wrong with that?" Roxas shook his head "Don't worry then." I put my hands behind my head and walked down the hall. Roxas followed. Poor guy. I guess he really didn't know that two guys could be together."Oh heres my room. See you tommorrow."

"Wait! Are they together? You know like me and Xion are?" Roxas had grabbed my arm before I could open my door.

"Yeah they've been together since before you joined the Organization." Roxas turned red again.

"Do you know how they feel around each other?" Roxas asked this in a small voice. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well I imagine since they are always saying 'I love you' to each other then I would guess they have a warm feeling. A spark. They feel lonely without each other..." I was speaking of how I felt about Roxas just then. "But yeah anyway i'm going to bed. Night Roxas."

"night" I closed the door behind me and crawled into bed.

_**Roxas:**_

This is strange. I just saw Zexion and Demyx all over each other. It looked like it would be fun. Then Axel basically tells me that the feelings I have for him are the feelings I should have for Xion but don't. Does this mean I should try and be with Axel? I don't know. I think i'll just try not think about it and visit Xion. I walk into her room and shes sitting on the bed.

"Hey Roxas!" she hugged me around my neck. I hugged her back. "Okay so I was talking to Larxene and she said we should do something intimate" she pulled away and smiled. What does Intimate mean?

"Like what?" I sat down her bed.

"Well its more than making out and supposed to be alot of fun." she smiled.

"Okay when do you want to try it?" I still wasn't sure what was going so I just went with it like I always do. She leaned into me until I was laying down. She began unzipping my cloak. The scene between Demyx and Zexion flashed through my mind. I jumped off the bed quickly apologized and ran for Axels room. I opened the door and Axel was there half naked and half asleep.

"Whats wrong?" Axel rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I got the warm feeling again.

"I-I don't know! Xion was trying to get intimate with me and I didn't like it. It didn't feel right. I didn't know what to do so I came here." I was so out of breath I leaned against his table. Axel stood up and walked up to me with a sleepy look in his eyes. He sighed.

"I'll show you what its like to be intimate." Axel pressed his lips against mine. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I didn't stop him. I didn't want to. He wrapped his arms around me and twisted his mouth against mine lightly skimming over my lips with his tongue. He squeezed my ass and a moan escaped my lips.

Still attacking me with this kiss his hands reached to the front of my cloak right where my crotch was. He rubbed my now hard length through the cloth. I gasped for breath. I had never felt this way before. Axel pulled away from the kiss and went for my neck. Kissing down my neck and down my chest, I barely noticed he had already unzipped my cloak. He pulled me to the bed and took off my pants. Axel got between my legs and licked my stomach to my shaft. He took grip of it and licked all the way up its length.

"Ahh... Axel" my fingers clawed at the bed as he took the head into his burning hot mouth. I arched my back in pleasure. He rubbed up and down with the head still in his mouth, making my stomach tighten. Axel stopped and undid his pants. His long hard cock fell out. Just the sight of his arousal made me crazy. He leaned down one last time to lick my asshole then lined up his dick and entered my ass. It hurt but felt so good.

_**Axel:**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have him. I thrust into his tight ass and moaned. His mucsles relaxed around my cock. Roxas moaned as i started thrusting into him faster. This was perfect. I could feel both of our releases coming soon. Grabbing his hard dick I rubbed and thrusted into him until we both climaxed hard screaming for each other loud enough for everyone inthe castle to hear. I fell onto Roxas' chest and held him.

"Axel... Do you love me?" Roxas wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I do. How about you?" I felt him hold me tighter

"Yes..." I leaned up and kissed his lips

"Uhh..Axel?" Roxas pulled away.

"What is it?"

"What are we going to tell Xion?"


End file.
